<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger Management (by Dean) by chucksnetflixaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363393">Anger Management (by Dean)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount'>chucksnetflixaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anger Management" and "My Love is Bold":<br/>Two poems inspired by Dean's prayer to Cas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger Management (by Dean)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Anger Management</p>
<p><br/>I am angry at Jack<br/>- for breaking my heart</p>
<p>I am angry at you<br/>- for playing your part</p>
<p>No! No!</p>
<p>I am angry at Chuck<br/>- for setting us up</p>
<p>I am angry<br/>- I am hurt, I am sad</p>
<p>But I don't know how to deal<br/>With any of that</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>My Love is Bold</p>
<p><br/>My love is timid<br/>My love is strong<br/>Always vivid<br/>Never wrong<br/>My love is hidden<br/>Some say forbidden</p>
<p>If your heart was not broken<br/>If my love was outspoken<br/>After we had a chance to heal<br/>And got rid of your dreadful deal<br/>I won't fear your loss any less<br/>But I would finally confess:</p>
<p>I called you a friend<br/>I called you a brother<br/>Though I know<br/>You're my saviour<br/>Though I wish<br/>You'd be my lover</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>